


To the End of the World

by Taolicious



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the domestic future of two of the top skaters in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a small discussion, but before we knew it, we'd created an entire world, and I'd like to share that with you. Please enjoy. Note that not all chapters will be explicit, but this first one specifically is.

The wedding had been the most spectacular event either one of them had experienced, and it meant more to them than any medal could ever mean. As they said their vows and kissed at the alter, tears flowed, and tissues were passed around.

They stepped away from the alter, hand in hand, and walked back down the aisle together, all smiles, tears streaking their cheeks. Their families followed after them, congratulating them with hugs and kisses.

Yuzuru's mother stood at the back of the hall, waiting patiently for him to finish with the other guests. He looked to her and excused himself from Javier's family before making his way over. "Okaasan," he grinned.

She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing against his chest. "My baby boy is all grown up!"

He kissed the top of her head and swayed from side to side. "Okaasan, I'll always be your baby boy. I'll probably be calling you for help tomorrow, and you know it," he chuckled, pulling back and taking her face in his palms. "I'm still not grown up and probably never will be." He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest again.

Hours later, they lay together in bed, exhausted after the events of the day. Javier's fingers wound themselves into Yuzuru's hair, and the younger man let out a content sigh. This was the beginning of yet another step in their relationship, and he couldn't help but smile. The beginning of the rest of their lives. "Javi..." he sighed happily.

Javier pulled the blanket up from their waists, covering them as Yuzuru wrapped his arms tighter around his torso. "Tomorrow, we go back to life as it was, but happier. A happy, married couple." He smiled, kissing Yuzuru softly. "Sleep, love. We'll need it for the flight."

Yuzuru nodded, nuzzling his chest. "Goodnight, Javi."

"Goodnight, querido."

\---

As usual, Yuzuru was awake at an ungodly hour, and Javier rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. "Javi, we have a flight to catch. Come on. Get up!" Yuzuru stuffed more clothing into the suitcase and set it on the bed. "I mean it, Javi. We can't be late."

Javier groaned, rolling over. "Five minutes?" he asked, praying for Yuzuru to let him sleep just a bit longer.

Yuzuru crushed his hopes. "No, Javi. You're already late waking up. I let you get your extra sleep. Now it's time to get up and get ready. Go get ready. I'll get the bags." The younger man threw a towel and a change of clothes at him without looking, and Javi praised the Lord that his reflexes were nothing short of amazing, catching the items.

He got up and walked around the bed to pull Yuzuru into a tight hug, kissing him softly. "Always the responsible one," he chuckled.

"One of us has to be," Yuzuru smirked as he zipped the bag closed. "Go, go," he said, shooing the Spaniard towards the bathroom. Javier shuffled to the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the shower, drowning out the sounds of Yuzuru packing the last of their belongings.

The bags were by the door, and Yuzuru had breakfast ready for him by the time he'd finished his shower. Yuzuru sighed as he finally sat down to eat. "Sorry. I'm just stressed," he mumbled, head down, staring at his food. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Javier put two fingers under his chin and tilted his head up, pecking his lips. "I slept too long, querido. Just like when we first started skating together," he said with a chuckle. "You weren't rude. You were waking me up."

Yuzuru smiled softly and took his hand, kissing the back of it. "Eat. It'll be a long flight." The flight from Spain back to Canada was a long one, and he was certain they'd need their energy to put up with both flying and the connections. He pushed a plate of eggs towards Javi, who ate happily, leaning against Yuzuru's shoulder. Yuzu rested his head on Javi's as he finished his plate. He checked his watch, sighing. "Time to go, Javi." He lifted his head and stood, stretching his arms over his head.

Javier got up, stacked their plates, and checked the hotel for anything they could have forgotten. Finding nothing, he met Yuzuru back by the door, grabbing his bags and heading out with the love of his life.

\---

The Cricket Club greeted them with warm hugs and congratulations the second they stepped in the door. Brian had insisted they take the week off, but the couple couldn't wait to get back on the ice. "Alright, alright! Let them breathe!" they heard Brian shout from across the rink. "If you're here, get your skates on! I've got work for both of you!" Yuzuru chuckled and shook his head, heading to the bench to slip into his skates. He smiled happily as Javier did the same, and they stepped onto the ice together. Yuzuru bent down to touch the ice, happy to be back. They skated over to Brian hand-in-hand, grinning like idiots. "You two..." Brian shook his head. "Today, you coach. Yuzuru, you're coaching jumps. Javier, spins. Ready to meet your students?"

Yuzuru nodded tentatively, biting his lip. He and Javier looked in the direction Brian gestured and smiled as two innocent-looking children greeted them. "They're all yours, boys. Have fun!" Brian skated off, attending to Nam, who just laughed.

Javier looked to Yuzuru, smiling. "Jumps first?" Yuzuru nodded again, skating over to the children and greeting them excitedly.

The kids skated around in circles, essentially ignoring what Yuzuru had to say. They reminded him of himself at that age, and he knew exactly how to handle them. "Get off the ice," he said quietly. When the pair stopped circling them and stared wide-eyed up at him, he knew he'd gotten their attention.

"But Mr. Hanyu~," the girl whined.

Yuzuru shook his head. "You take responsibility for the energy you bring into this space. If you can't take training seriously, get off the ice," he stated, almost daring them to challenge him.

"If you want to settle down and listen and learn, then you can stay," Javier started, "but you have to behave or we can't teach you anything."

There were no troubles for the rest of the session, and both students successfully landed several loops and their catch-foot camel spins had definitely gained speed. Yuzuru and Javier smiled at each other, holding hands and linking their fingers together. "Mission accomplished?" Yuzuru asked, smiling brightly.

"I'd say we've taught them well, so far, though I don't think Brian will let us get out of coaching them, now that we've gotten this far." Javier shook his head, chuckling softly. He began skating backwards, pulling Yuzuru along. "Dance with me?" he asked quietly. Yuzuru nodded, taking his position and pushing forward into a simple ice dance pattern.

"I should've trained you two in that a long time ago," Tracy laughed from the side of the rink, arms crossed over her chest. "If only I'd known you'd fall in love and get married, I probably would have." She shook her head, smiling and stepping onto the ice with them. "But your position is all wrong. Yuzuru, straighten your back out. Javier, you're supposed to be leading, so lead! Yuzuru will follow. Just let it happen," she coached with a grin as they immediately took her orders. "Much better." She clapped and watched them do the pattern again. They finished the dance and came back to her, bowing together and smiling. "Congratulations, again, boys. This is only the beginning. As cliche as it sounds, it's the beginning of something beautiful." She hugged them both tightly, then let go. "Have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow." She skated back to the side of the rink, putting her blade guards on and wandering off.

Yuzuru and Javier got off the ice and took their skates off. They dried the blades off in silence, focused on the task. Yuzuru finished first, standing and bending forward, touching the floor to stretch his tired legs and back. Javier finished, patting his head. "Ready, querido?" he asked as Yuzuru straightened and picked up his back. The younger man nodded, smiling and linking their arms.

Javier put their bags in the back seat, then started the car as Yuzuru got into the passenger seat. They engaged in a bit of quiet chatter on the short drive to their newly purchased home, and they made a mutual decision that they weren't quite tired enough to sleep. Yuzuru agreed to watch a movie after he made dinner, and Javier grinned. "I love your cooking," he said, pushing the door open.

Yuzuru shook his head, chuckling. "It's not that good," he smiled, stepping into the house and trading his shoes for house slippers. "You want curry?"

Javier kissed his cheek. "I'll eat anything you make, querido." He slipped out of his shoes and headed to the living room to prepare a movie while Yuzuru shuffled into the kitchen to cook. Javi joined him after a few minutes, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru's midsection and resting his head on his shoulder. "Querido, that smells delicious."

"I hope it will be as good as it smells," he said, stirring the sauce in the pan. "The rice is still cooking. This is almost done." He poured the curry sauce over the chicken in another pan, making sure not to spill on the stove. He set the pan down and turned one burner off and the other on low. Yuzuru turned himself around in Javi's arms and kissed him softly. "I love you, Javi."

"I love you, too, querido. More than you could possibly imagine." Yuzuru smiled and shook his head, knowing that Javi knew that he understood that feeling. Javier chuckled, kissing his forehead.

The rice cooker let out an alarming buzz, one that Yuzuru was used to at this point. It startled Javi, however, and he jumped a bit. Yuzuru laughed at his reaction as he pulled away to attend to dinner. He plated the meals and held one out for Javi, who took it gratefully and led the way to the sofa. They curled up together, Javier starting the movie, and ate quietly.

Yuzuru sighed and placed his plate on the coffee table next to Javier's already empty dish. "More?" he asked. Javi shook his head and pulled Yuzu into his lap. Yuzuru curled up, his head against Javier's shoulder. He fell asleep at some point during the movie, only waking up when Javier tried to move him to the bedroom. "Javi?" he mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

"Go back to sleep, querido," Javier whispered, laying him down on the bed.

Yuzuru shook his head and wound his fingers into the front of Javier's shirt, pulling him down for a slow and sensual kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned as Javier crawled on top of him. He broke for air, panting heavily and gazing lovingly into Javi's eyes. "I can't say enough how much I love you, Javier Fernandez Lopez."

"I love it when you use my full name," Javier growled, grinding against him. Yuzuru gasped, biting his lip as Javi's lips met his neck. He arched his hips up to meet Javier's, moaning quietly. He wrapped his arms around Javier's neck as the Spaniard lied down on top of him.

Javier ran his hands under Yuzuru's shirt, spreading his fingers across his chest and smiling as Yuzuru's face flushed and moans spilled from the younger man's lips. Yuzuru's fingers found Javi's hair and pulled gently, but urgently. The Spaniard pushed Yuzu's shirt up, and Yuzuru lifted his arms, allowing Javier to remove the shirt. "You," the older man said, kissing his jaw, "are absolutely the most gorgeous person I have ever met in my entire life." His kisses trailed down Yuzuru's chest. Yuzu's fingers tugged at his locks as he circled a nipple with his tongue, teasing the other with his index finger.

Yuzuru panted, arching into the minstrations. "Javi..." he groaned, his hands trailing down Javier's back and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Javier pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor and lying back down, nipping at Yuzuru's ear lobe. Yuzu gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, his hands slipping down the back of Javier's pants. He groped at the flesh, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow at Javier's lack of underwear. Javier simply smirked down at him and tugged at the button of his jeans. Yuzuru took his hand, pulling it away with a smirk of his own, and flipped them over, straddling Javier. He rolled his hips slowly, palms flat against Javier's chest and bottom lip between his teeth.

Javier's hands gripped Yuzuru's waist tightly, and he moaned loudly, tossing his head back. Yuzuru straightened himself and lifted his hips from Javier's. When Javi gave him a questioning look, he ran a teasing palm from his neck to his waistband, unbuttoning and slowly unzipping his own jeans. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, pulling them over his ass at an agonizingly slow pace. Javier's hands spread over the bare flesh of Yuzuru's thighs as the younger man kicked the denim from his legs. Yuzu's erection strained against his briefs and Javier slid his palm over it. "Stop teasing, Yuzuru," Javi whispered huskily.

Yuzuru bucked his hips into Javier's hand, moaning quietly. "Never," he replied, smirking.

Javier pulled his briefs down and took his hardened length in his hand, stroking slowly and deliberately. Yuzuru shivered, groaning and falling forward, catching himself with a hand next to Javi's head. "What was that?" Javier asked, chuckling. Yuzuru reached into the bedside table with his free hand and pulled out the lube. He left it on the bed next to Javier and quickly began unbuttoning the Spaniard's pants. Javier let his hand slide from Yuzuru's cock, and the other man shot him a glare. He smiled and he pulled Yuzuru's hands from his pants and slid them down his thighs. "Better?" Yuzuru nodded, shifting to lay with his head on Javi's thigh and leaving soft kisses over the skin there.

Yuzuru left teasing kisses along Javier's shaft, staring up at him with a smirk. He licked a slow trail along the underside of his length to the tip. He placed a light kiss on the head of his cock, then took the member into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Javier's fingers pulled at his hair, and he cried out his lover's name. Yuzuru moaned sensually around the hardened flesh in his mouth, sending vibrations from base to tip and causing more sounds to spill from Javier's mouth. He slowly pulled off, licking his lips.

Javier sat up, a look Yuzuru knew all too well playing on his features. He flipped Yuzuru onto his stomach and pulled his rear into the air, squeezing his cheeks together. As much as Yuzuru wanted to prepare himself, he didn't mind Javier doing it, either. Javier stretching him always meant good things. He couldn't argue with that.

And suddenly, something slick was against his hole, and it wasn't lubed fingers. This was new. This was strange. This was something he found that he liked. He groaned loudly, gripping the sheets as Javier's tongue worked its way inside of him. He didn't think he'd be so sensitive, but he really should've expected it from previous experience with Javier's fingers. He moaned loudly as those fingers found their way in beside Javi's tongue and working him open.

When Yuzuru could no longer stand the teasing pleasure, he reached back for Javier's wrist, and Javier removed his fingers, pulling his face away from the ass in front of him. "Javi...let me ride you tonight?"

"Of course, querido," Javier responded, lying down and pulling Yuzuru on top of him. Yuzuru took the lube and slicked Javier's cock, then closed the bottle and tossed it to the side as he slid down his length.

"Fuck..." he whimpered, bracing himself on Javier's chest. He slowly pulled himself up and dropped his hips again, moaning loudly. He set a steady pace, bouncing slowly but determinedly. The moonlight reflected from his sweat-glistened body and he tossed his head back in ecstacy. Javier's hips met his, and he ground against him as he fully seated himself, Javi's cock brushing his prostate and shooting intense pleasure up his spine. He panted and let himself drop forward onto Javier's chest as the other man thrust up into him. "Javi..." he moaned. "I'm..." He couldn't finish his sentence, and he could only hope that Javier understood what he wanted to say.

Javier wrapped a hand around the younger man's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and kissing him deeply and passionately. Yuzuru shivered, and Javier knew he was close. He thrust up twice more before Yuzuru spilled over his hand, quiet moans muted by Javier's mouth on his. Javier came hard inside him, grunting with pleasure as Yuzuru pulled back, bouncing again and milking him, the tight ring of muscle spasming around his cock.

He pulled out reluctantly and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuzuru, kissing him once more before rolling him onto his back and whispering a quiet, "be right back" and walking to the joined bathroom. He wet a washcloth and shuffled back out to the bedroom, smiling as he sat on the side of the bed and carefully cleaned Yuzuru. The Japanese man smiled back, content and sleepy. Javier pecked his forehead as he finished and dropped the cloth on the floor next to the pile of clothing. He turned out the light and crawled under the blankets next to Yuzuru. "Goodnight, love," he whispered with another kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight, Javier," Yuzuru responded, curling into his arms and kissing his chest lightly before falling asleep to his lover's gentle breathing tickling his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru wants children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was kind of slow-going, and I swear it'll pick up later.

Yuzuru sighed as the lesson finished. "Good work, Ellie. Remember to open your hip, and you'll have it, okay?" He ruffled her hair, smiling as she skated off. Javier greeted him with a peck on the cheek. Yuzuru turned his smile towards Javier. "How was it?" he asked, linking his arm with his husbands and skating to the side of the rink to pick up his water bottle and tissue box.  
  
Javier shook his head. "He was rowdy, today, but I managed." He pulled Yuzuru by the arm over to the benches to take their skates off. He watched as Yuzuru took his boots off in silence, a bit lost in thought. "What's on your mind, querido?" he asked quietly as he dried his blades.  
  
Yuzuru looked up, sighing. "I'll tell when we get home, yeah?" Javier nodded in understanding. Sometimes the club wasn't the best place to discuss things, especially if said things could affect them as a couple. They both packed their skates into their bags and walked out together.  
  
Javier drove them home anxiously, then unlocked the door, allowing Yuzuru to go in first. They kicked their shoes off, and the younger man carefully lined them up by the door. He took Javier's hand in his and led him to the couch. Javier sat down and pulled the other man into his lap. "What's wrong, querido?" he asked as he tangled his fingers in Yuzu's hair.  
  
Yuzuru sighed softly, resting his head on Javier's shoulder. "Have you ever thought about children, Javi?" he asked tentatively. He didn't want to scare the older man. They'd only just gotten married a few weeks ago.  
  
"Of course, Yuzuru," Javier replied quickly, kissing the top of the other man's head. "All the time. What would it be like raising our own children?"  
  
Yuzuru nodded slowly. "I want kids, Javi," he whispered, his thoughts a jumbled mess in his brain. "But how? It just seems...impossible."  
  
Javier kissed the top of his head once more. "It's not impossible, you know. We could adopt."  
  
The younger man shook his head. "Javi, I want kids that look like us...not that I'm completely against adoption, but..." He looked down, embarrassed at how selfish he sounded. "It'd just be nice..." he mumbled.  
  
Javi lifted his chin with a finger and kissed him gently. "There are other options, querido. We'll figure it out. I promise." Yuzuru curled up against Javier, sighing. "But for now, I think maybe a good night of sleep would be good. Come on." Javier picked Yuzuru up, something the younger man had gotten used to. He wrapped his arms around Javi's neck and nuzzled his neck as he was carried to bed.  
  
\---  
  
The call was going on four hours, now, and though they'd had some trouble bringing the topic up, Saya took the suggestion very well. "When am I coming to visit?" she asked, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Yuzuru shook his head, smiling back at her. "Whenever you want. I'm a lot more available during the summer, when I'm not flying all over the place with these kids," he chuckled.  
  
She nodded, and Yuzuru watched her pull out a schedule book, flipping through the pages and frowning. "Well...I think the only time I could sensibly fly out would be the middle of July. I'm helping with ice shows until then."  
  
"July would be good for me, I think." He looked to Javi, translating and waiting for his thoughts.  
  
"July is perfect," the Spaniard replied, nodding and smiling.  
  
"I'll figure out flights and dates later, okay? Tell mom I love her." The siblings said their goodbyes and ended the call.  
  
Yuzuru sighed. "One down," he mumbled, leaning against Javier's shoulder, exhausted. "We have to coach later, too."  
  
Javier ran a soothing hand over the younger man's back. "Coaching, and then we have to leave again. But we have something to look forward to in the summer." He smiled and kissed the top of Yuzuru's head. "Let's get breakfast, and we can see about calling Laura later."  
  
They picked up bagels and coffee on the way to the rink and sat down in the lounge to eat and watch the other skaters on the ice. "Nam will definitely give the other olympians a run for gold," Javier said, watching their friend land a quad axel.  
  
"Once he fully rotates that, it'll be beautiful. He's definitely a threat." Yuzuru rested his head in his hand, watching carefully. "He'll fall..." he mumbled. Sure enough, Nam's ankle rolled, and he fell to the side. Yuzuru took a bite out of his bagel. "He dropped his shoulder before the take-off."  
  
Javier grinned knowingly. "You miss it, don't you?" he chuckled, ruffling Yuzu's hair.  
  
Yuzuru glanced over at him. "Sometimes, but I think it's better if I don't go back. I don't want to ruin Nam's chances, you know?" He smirked, then finished his breakfast and stood up. "The kids will be here, soon." He stretched, waiting for Javier to finish. The left the lounge, heading to the rink hand-in-hand.  
  
Nam waved at them from the ice as they tied their boots. They waved back happily. "Nam, fix your entrance to that quad," Yuzuru said, taking his blade guards off, bending down to touch the ice, and stepping on with Javier next to him.  
  
"I'll get it. That's the entrance I'm using in my program, you know," Nam laughed. "As much as I want to change it, I can't just mess around with the choreo! See if this is better?" He skated off, picking up speed, turning himself around and opening his hips for the spread eagle. He kicked into the axel, lifting himself into the air and rotating. He landed with ease and skated over to the couple proudly.  
  
"Under-rotated," Yuzuru said simply, smirking.  
  
"Oh glorious skating God, please show me how it's done!" Nam laughed, bowing down to Yuzuru. The Japanese man laughed and skated off, calculating his speed and stepping easily into the spread eagle before taking off and landing the jump.  
  
Javier and Nam clapped as he came back, and Yuzuru shook his head. "I'm out of shape," he said, breathing heavily.  
  
Javier shook his head. "No, no. You're perfect. That jump was perfect." He leaned down to peck the younger man's lips with a smile. Nam made a face, going back to training as the couple's students stepped into the rink.  
  
\---  
  
Javier sat on the bench beside the rink as Yuzuru ran through a piece of choreography. "I want to change this," the younger man said, stepping into the footwork. "It's easy, but she's having trouble with it, and I don't know what to do with it." He shook his head, altering the steps and trying it again.  
  
"Yuzuru...querido...leave it for now, okay?" Javier stood, holding his arms out for a hug. Yuzuru pouted, but skated over to him anyway. "Let's go home. We can work on this later." He pulled Yuzuru down to the bench with him and helped him get his boots off, dried, and put away.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay with it?" Yuzuru asked quietly, standing and taking Javi's hand. "It's a huge decision..." He leaned against Javier's shoulder as they walked out to the parking lot.  
  
Javi smiled down at him. "I don't know, but we will call and ask her, okay? If not, we have other options, querido. Everything will work out." He knew Yuzuru would worry about every little detail until everything worked out exactly as planned, and he could only do his best to reassure the younger man.  
  
"Your turn to cook," Yuzuru said as they stepped through the door to their home. He flopped down onto the couch, and Javier smiled softly. He set about making a small meal for them, putting it in the oven before settling on the edge of the sofa and brushing Yuzuru's hair from his face. Yuzuru sighed, opening his eyes. "Is it too much to want everything to go right?" he asked quietly.  
  
Javier shook his head. "It's not too much, and it's not wrong to want things to go perfectly. It will work out, love. Everything will go well, and then you can stop worrying about it."  
  
Yuzuru sighed again and took Javier's hand. "I worry too much?"  
  
Javier could hear the self-consciousness in his voice, and immediately, his heart sank. He hadn't meant to make Yuzuru feel that way. "Never. You worry a lot, but for good reason, okay?" He brought Yuzu's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers lightly. "And I will do my best to make everything go the way it should." Yuzuru smiled up at him, then closed his eyes. Javier's words always had a comforting affect on him.  
  
Yuzu heard the oven buzz and Javier left him for a few moments. He sat up slowly, too tired to move more than necessary. Javier came back with two small bowls of some sort of casserole, and he took it gratefully. Yuzuru's head dropped to Javier's shoulder the moment he sat down. "Aishiteru," he mumbled.  
  
Javier kissed the top of his head lightly. "Te amo, también." They quickly finished their dinner, and Yuzuru pulled his legs onto the sofa, curling up half in Javier's lap, the older man's fingers in his hair. He fought sleep as long as he could, but Javier's hand felt nice and the man was humming softly. Yuzuru couldn't keep himself awake any longer, and he nuzzled Javier's thigh, finally drifting off.  
  
Javi sighed softly. As much as he wanted to move to the bed, Yuzuru was comfortable and asleep, and the younger man looked so tired after the day that he felt bad disturbing him. He opted for scooching slowly down so his head rested against the arm rest and grabbed one of the many decorative pillows Yuzuru liked to keep on the couch. "Sweet dreams, precioso," he whispered, continuing to run his fingers through the silky black locks. Yuzuru hummed quietly and snuggled closer, and Javier took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  
  
Yuzuru's sleep was cut short by a loud buzzing near his ear, and he groaned, sitting up slowly. Javier's phone was vibrating in the older man's pocket, and yet, the Spaniard slept through it. "You never cease to amaze me..." he grumbled, reaching into Javi's pocket and pulling the device out. The caller ID told him it was Javier's sister calling, and he answered quietly, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yuzuru. Javier told me to call when I got up. He said he had something to talk about with me. Is he around?" Laura asked, her accent just as strong as Yuzuru remembered.  
  
"He's sleeping. I wake him up now. Give me a minute, okay?" Yuzuru put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table. "Javi..." he whispered into the man's ear. Javier twitched and turned his head away. "Javi-kun," he said a bit louder. No movement from the older man. "Javier!" he yelled, pouting and crossing his arms.  
  
Javier jumped, startled from sleep. "Ay querido! What? It's still early!" He pulled the pillow over his head, whining.  
  
"Laura is on the phone. Talk to her." He picked up the cell phone, holding it out for Javi.  
  
Javier took the phone, chatting away in Spanish for a bit, and Yuzuru lied back down on his chest. Javi's fingers slid into his hair, again, and he sighed happily. "Yuzu, July?" the older man asked. Yuzuru nodded, his heart pounding. The Spaniard continued the phone call, explaining the details and deciding on a date that they would all be available. He said goodbye, sighing as he hung up the phone. "The 15th, querido. I'll get tickets arranged to fly her and Saya out."  
  
Yuzuru smiled brightly, squeezing Javier tightly. "Javi...We're going to have babies!" he squealed excitedly.  
  
Javier squeezed him back, just as excited. "Yes we are, mi amor. We're going to have children." He pulled Yuzuru up and kissed him passionately. "Babies of our own, Yuzu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will update every Monday, if I'm not dying or life doesn't interrupt. Please enjoy. Thank you for reading this far. Find me on tumblr: triple-axel


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy, thank you~ <3

Competition season came and went, and before Yuzuru knew it, his sister was at the airport, and he was rushing Javier out the door to go get her. "Javi, she won't care what you're wearing!" he sighed exasperatedly. "We're getting her from airport! She's in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, I swear!" He pushed his feet into his shoes and waited by the door, tapping his foot.  
  
Javier met him at the door with his keys in hand. "Let's go, querido," he said with a quick kiss to the man's cheek. He put his shoes on, and they rushed out, locking the door behind them.  
  
Yuzuru couldn't sit still the entire drive over. He fidgeted in his seat anxiously as they pulled up to the airport. He looked around, spotted Saya, and waved her over. They'd decided hugs can wait until they arrived home, and she threw her bags in the trunk and climbed into the back. She chattered endlessly during the ride home, and Yuzuru finally smiled, filling the empty spaces in her speech with his own voice.  
  
Javier pulled into the driveway and handed the keys to Yuzuru. "I'll get the bags. Show her inside, querido. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he chuckled.  
  
Yuzuru nodded. "Since our wedding." He led Saya inside and showed her their home and the spare bedroom where she'd be staying. "Rest up, okay? Javi's sister gets here tomorrow," he told her with a nervous smile.  
  
She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you, though."  
  
He hugged her tightly, smiling as tears came to his eyes. "I missed you, too, but you need to rest. It was a long flight." He released her and wiped his tears away, hoping she wouldn't notice. If she did, she said nothing.  
  
Yuzuru heard Javi come through the door and went to assist him with Saya's luggage. "Let me get that," he said, taking the handle of one of the cases and rolling it into the room. Saya thanked them both and opened her arms to Javier, who hugged her tightly, greeting her with kisses on both cheeks. They left her alone to get the rest Yuzu insisted she needed.  
  
Javier sighed as he sat down, Yuzuru joining him on the sofa and resting his head in Javi's lap. The older man ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "We're going to have babies, Yuzu. Children of our own. Tiny people that scream and cry all night, but it will be so worth it. So so worth it."  
  
Yuzuru chuckled at his words. "Babies, Javi. Babies need names." He sighed, trying to think of suitable names for their children, but only able to come up with a few.  
  
"How about...Adrian?" Javi suggested. Yuzuru made a face and shook his head. "Francisco?"  
  
Yuzuru slapped a hand over his face, sighing. "No, Javi. Just...no. I can't even pronounce that!" Javier chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Japanese names are so easy. Like...Yuki...or Yamato. Spanish names are hard," he whined.  
  
Javier played with the younger man's hair, smiling softly. "One Spanish name, one Japanese name."  
  
Yuzuru nodded, accepting the terms. "Okay, but if we have a girl, I'm naming her." He grinned up at the other man. Javier simply laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly. "We have to go to the Cricket Club," he mumbled against the Spaniard's lips. Javi sat up straight and nodded. "I'll go tell Saya before she falls asleep." Yuzuru stood up and wandered off as Javier grabbed their bags from the bedroom and put them in the car.  
  
\---  
  
Their students were already on the ice by the time they arrived, and they raised their eyebrows at eachother, taking their blade guards off and stepping onto the ice. "Stop fighting," Yuzuru said as he slid to a stop between the children, ice flying up from his blades. They stopped immediately, smiling and hugging their coach as Javier came up behind the man.  
  
"Ready to start?" Javier asked. The kids nodded enthusiastically, and Yuzuru skated back to the boards to prepare the music. He looked around for the other coaches or choreographers, but saw none and turned to the group. Javier gave him a thumbs up, and he pressed play, listening to the opening notes of Chopin's Ballade No. 1.  
  
He remembered this piece well, and watching the young male student skate to it reminded him a bit of himself. He watched for corrections and winced when he saw another piece of footwork he'd have to revise. "Watch your axis!" he yelled across the rink when the boy fell on a double axel. "Get up! Up up up!" When he didn't get up, Yuzuru was across the rink before anyone else could think about it. He squated down next to the child, concern etched in his features. "Do you need help?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted, trying to push himself up. He fell back to the ice, and Yuzuru could see his wrist was already swelling.   
  
He sighed, calling for Javier. He pointed to the ice bucket on the bench by the rink, letting Javi know to prepare an ice pack. He helped his student from the ice and over to the bench. "Stay here, okay? I'll get the nurse for you." The boy shook his head, whining. "I'm not taking risks. Your health is most important."   
Again, he was reminded of himself and his brash attitude when he was the boy's age. Always taking risks, even far into his senior seasons. He shook his head, skating to the other side of the rink and getting off, putting his guards on and wandering down the halls of the club. He found the nurse talking to Brian and smiled at both of them. "Oh, did someone get hurt?" she asked, smiling back at him.  
  
He nodded. "Just a wrist injury, but it's swelling. Javi's got ice on it." She ruffled his hair and left the room to attend to the injured child. Yuzuru turned to Brian, the soft smile still gracing his lips. "He reminds me of myself," he said quietly.  
  
"Of course. He's your student," Brian chuckled, shaking his head. "He is a bit reckless, isn't he? Always taking risks, even if he knows he won't land a jump."  
  
"It was a double axel. He can land it. He just doesn't pay attention to his axis. One day, he'll learn. Hopefully today. He landed on his wrist." Again, Yuzuru shook his head. "I'll see you later, okay? I still have coaching to do. Their parents don't pay me to stand around, right?" he laughed, waving and making his way back to the rink, where Javi had gotten the girl started on her program. He skated over to the boards to stand beside his husband.  
  
"This program fits her so well," Javi mused, watching her land the double loop and ease into her step sequence. "It's like watching a little Mao."  
  
Yuzuru nodded. "Maybe a bit more like Shizuka. But with a touch of you."  
  
"Me?" Javi asked, turning to look at him, confused.  
  
"Yeah. Unruly. Never on time. You know, that kinda thing," Yuzu laughed, skating away before Javier could retaliate. He came back around when he saw Javi laughing and leaned on the older man's shoulder. "They'll be incredible one day," he mumbled.  
  
\---  
  
Laura was sobbing tears of joy in the back seat as the sun set on the horizon. They'd made the stop at the airport to pick her up on the way home, and the siblings hadn't stopped talking since she'd gotten in the car. Yuzuru didn't mind. He'd done the same with Saya. It was only natural that Javier and his sister catch up, as well.  
  
When they arrived home, Saya was still sleeping. Javier took Laura back to the spare guest room next to the one Saya was in and got her settled. When he came back out, he wrapped his arms around Yuzuru's waist and rested his chin on top of the younger man's head. "Everyone's together, again," he sighed.  
  
Yuzuru turned his head and pecked Javi's lips before wriggling out of his embrace and heading to the kitchen to start on dinner. It wasn't long before Saya was up and moving around, flitting in and out of the kitchen in a manner that was quickly getting on Yuzuru's nerves. "Saya. Sit down somewhere," he grumbled, irritated, cutting the vegetables and putting them in the pot on the stove.  
  
She pouted and went to sit on the couch next to Javi, arms crossed over her chest. Javier chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her. "He's territorial, isn't he?"  
  
"Always has been," she muttered, glaring across the room to the open kitchen. Yuzuru glared back at her before turning away to finish the cooking.  
  
He brought out bowls of beef stew and rice, setting them down on the coffee table and sitting down next to Javier. "There's leftovers for when Laura wakes up," he told Javi, smiling. He put his hands together and bowed his head for a moment. "Itadakimasu." They ate quietly, and Saya cleaned up afterwards.  
  
\---  
  
"You know I haven't put skates on in years, Yuzu," Saya complained, tying the boots on her feet.  
  
Yuzuru chuckled and took her hand. "You'll be fine. It's something you don't forget. You and I both know that. He led her to the ice and removed his guards, making sure she did the same, before stepping into the rink. She stumbled a little, but she bent her knees to prevent herself from falling. "Careful. It's slippery." They both laughed, and Yuzuru let go of her hands when she regained her balance. "It's still early, so no one will be here for a little while. Enjoy it while it lasts." He smiled and took off, warming up and preparing for a full day of coaching.  
  
Javier entered the rink with Laura a bit later. She was much steadier on her feet than Saya had first been. Javi left her to talk with Yuzuru's sister, joining his husband at the other end of the rink. "Working out that footwork?" he asked, watching and repeating the actions Yuzuru took.  
  
"Yeah. I think I've got it. Can you do it for me?" He gave Javier the pattern he'd been working on and watched the older man do the step sequence. "Wait wait wait! Can you change the forward inside rocker to a forward inside loop? Just so we can take out the extra three." Javier nodded, repeating the steps and changing as he was asked. "Much better. Thank you."  
  
Javier skated back over and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Anything for you, querido." He gently pecked his lips, smiling and skating over to the girls, leaving Yuzuru alone to his choreography. "Jump contest?" he asked, laughing as Saya shook her head fervently. "Awww why not?"  
  
Laura hit his shoulder and wrapped her arms protectively around Saya. "You don't have to do anything. You're older than him. Remember that. Exploit it," she advised, smiling evilly.  
  
Saya giggled and escaped from the group to invade Yuzuru's personal space with a hockey stop, spraying ice over his boots. "Teach me something, Mr. Coach." She grinned as Yuzuru raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. I almost had a triple loop when I quit. I want it back."  
  
"I don't know. You've grown quite a bit. Go warm up your jumps and I'll think about it," Yuzu responded, watching her skate off and pick up speed. He watched her jump and fall a few times before shaking his head. "You need more practice before I can even consider it." He chuckled, concentrating back on the footwork while Javier handled the shenanigans on the opposite side of the rink.  
  
\---  
  
Another long day of coaching had them exhausted and Yuzuru collapsed on the couch, immediately falling asleep. Javier shook his head and pulled out his phone to order pizza for the group. "Too lazy for anything else," he told Laura, grinning. The older woman rolled her eyes and went to tend to Yuzuru, draping a blanket over him and putting a pillow beneath his head.  
  
Saya turned to Javier, smiling softly. "Are you excited?" she asked. "I never thought he'd want children."  
  
Javier nodded. "I'm so excited. He brought it up first, surprisingly. I never though I'd want children, either, but it's Yuzuru. Who wouldn't want to raise a family with him?" He smiled softly, tearing up a bit.  
  
"They'll be so beautiful," she sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Javier's waist and squeezing him gently. "No crying, okay? I can't handle it. I've been watching Yuzu cry for years, and I still can't deal with it. So no tears. Smile. You're going to be a dad." Javier nodded, pulling her closer and resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
Yuzuru barely woke up for pizza and was out as soon as he finished two slices. "He worked hard, today," Javier said, a grin plastered on his face as he picked the younger man up and carried him back to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and covering him up. He walked back out to the living room and sat down between the girls, his elbows resting on his knees and his head hung.  
  
Laura rubbed his back soothingly. "It's been a long day. You should probably sleep, too," she advised, but Javier shook his head.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you both. I just want to make sure you two are absolutely certain you want to do this." Both girls immediately nodded their heads.  
  
"Javier, you and Yuzuru mean the world to me. There's nothing greater than being the surrogate mother to your child." Saya, again, wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I love him, and I love you, and I love you both as a married couple. It would be my honor to bear your child, Javier."  
  
Laura nodded. "Mama has been urging me to have children, but I think it would make her even happier for you to have children. I can't think of any reason not to make that happen for you and Yuzuru."  
  
Though Saya had told him not to cry, he couldn't help it. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, and when he finally made it to bed, it was well past a reasonable hour. He crawled in next to the love of his life and squeezed him tightly against his chest. "I love you, querido," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me quite a bit of time, and after this week, I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to update regularly. Please check my [tumblr](http://triple-axel.tumblr.com) if you want to know more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Seems I'm updating on time for this week~

The babies were born in April of the next year, only mere minutes apart, which came as a surprise to everyone. Yuzuru and Javier both cried as they held their little bundles of joy. They'd settled on the names Alejandro and Yukiko as soon as the genders were announced.

\---

Yuzuru sighed as the Yukiko asked him for about the four hundredth time why the cat was white. "Because he's as pure as the snow, sweetie," he replied, sighing and turning the page in his book.

"Where's Papa?" she asked, another repeated question. She played with the toy cars laid out on the floor, and Yuzuru smiled, closing the book.

"He's working, darling." He got down on the floor with the four-year-old, lying on his stomach and pushing the little truck towards her. She pushed his hand back and forth, giggling.

"I wanna see Papa!" she suddenly said, sitting straight up.   
Yuzuru grinned, pushing himself off the floor. "Alright, alright. Go get Alejandro." She ran off down the hall and he cleaned up the toys, putting them in the designated bin. She came back with her brother behind her, holding her hand. "Get your shoes on," Yuzuru told them as he pulled their jackets from the closet and bundled them up. He managed to get them into the car without a fuss and drove to the rink.

Yukiko jumped out enthusiastically while Yuzuru helped Alejandro get out. He took their little hands in his and led them inside, Yukiko practically dragging him in. "Papa!" she yelled as Javier stepped off the ice. She ran up to hug him around his knees, and he picked her up with a bright smile.

"What brings you here, Yuzu? Did you miss me that much?" the Spaniard chuckled, kissing Yukiko's cheek.

Yuzuru smiled back at him. "You can blame Yukiko for this visit." Alejandro let go of his hand, and Yuzuru looked down to see the little boy holding his arms up. "Alright, kiddo," he sighed, picking the boy up.

"You think it's time we put some skates on them?" Javier asked quietly while Yukiko was distracted by the other skaters on the ice.

Yuzuru smiled softly, looking to see which skaters were on the ice and if it would be too much of a danger to take the children on. "Let's wait until this session is over. Nam's still on the ice." Javier laughed, agreeing and moving over to lean against a pillar near the ice, Yuzuru standing next to him.

Alejandro's eyes followed Nam's movement across the ice, and his little fists curled into Yuzuru's jacket. "Otousan..." he mumbled, resting his head on Yuzuru's shoulder. Yuzu looked down at him with a smile, his free hand brushing the hair from his face. "Otousan...you do that, too," he said quietly, pointing at Nam.

"Of course, baby. Papa, too," he responded, watching as Nam landed another quad combination. "Maybe you will too, someday."

The young boy's eyes widened. "Really?" Yuzuru nodded assuredly. "Papa! Papa can I do that?" he asked, pointing at Nam. It wasn't often that Alejandro got excited about something and Yuzuru chuckled.

Javier looked over and smiled brightly. "Someday, kiddo. We'll have to teach you, first!"

Alejandro kicked his feet, whining. Yuzuru let him down. "Stay right here, baby," he said, keeping his eye on the child. The boy jumped up and down, trying to spin around. Yuzu shook his head. "He's born to skate," he told Javi, who laughed quietly, also letting Yukiko down to jump around with her brother.

"I think they both are. They are our children." Javier ushered the kids back as the session ended and the skaters stepped off the ice.

As Nam sat down on the bench, Alejandro crawled up and sat next to him, kicking his little feet in the air. "Hey buddy!" Nam greeted, a grin plastered on his face.

"Nam Nam, I wanna do it, too." The little boy looked up at Nam, smiling. "You go so high!" Nam laughed, ruffling his hair, then bending down to untie his skates.

Alejandro got up, walking back over to Javier. "Where's Otousan?" he asked, looking around.

"Otousan will be back soon, baby. It's a surprise!" Javi responded, squatting down in front of the child and holding his arms out. Alejandro wrapped his tiny arms around Javier as best as he could.

"Awwww...well aren't you two just the sweetest thing?" Javier looked up to see Brian staring down at him, Yuzuru behind him.

"I wasn't sure what size Alejandro was because he's got five different pairs of shoes and they're different sizes," he grumbled, setting four pairs of skates down on the bench next to Nam. Javier brought the children over and Alejandro, once again, climbed onto the bench, kicking his feet. "Hold still or I'll never get them on, sweetie." The boy stopped moving, allowing Yuzuru to get the boots on his feet and tied while Javier worked on getting Yukiko's skates on.

The children wobbled a little at first, walking around in the skates and trying not to topple over. Yuzuru and Javier watched them as they gained their balance. When they finally did, Yuzuru took Alejandro's hand and led him to the ice, Javier following closely behind with Yukiko.

Alejandro carefully put one foot on the ice, holding onto Yuzuru as if his life depended on it. He managed to get the other foot on without falling over, but Yuzuru still held onto his hands, slowly skating backwards and letting the boy get used to the feeling of ice under him. He watched as Javier did the same with their daughter and smiled softly. They'd dreamed of this, and now it was finally happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...HEY! :D CHILDREN!!!
> 
> Sorry. It seems to skip a great deal of stuff, but it's for the best. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this. It's been a really really busy couple of months for me.

Yuzuru sat in the Kiss and Cry, his hand on Alejandro's back as the boy hung his head. He'd popped a double salchow and fallen on the double loop he'd been struggling with in practice. "It's okay. You did it. That's all that matters. You went out there and skated." He recalled the words Brian had told him years ago and smiled. It wasn't exactly the same situation, but the words still applied.

"I'm not making the podium," Alejandro muttered. Yuzuru sighed, ruffling his hair. When the scores came up, they were both pleasantly surprised. With a total score of 98.65, he'd just barely managed to squeeze onto the podium. "I don't believe it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's your first nationals. You got bronze. You should be proud of yourself." Yuzuru stood, gathering the boy's water bottle and tissue box while Alejandro gathered up the few flowers that he'd gotten off the ice.

The were greeted by Javier and Yukiko as soon as they stepped out of the Kiss and Cry. Yukiko's arms flew around Alejandro and the boy patted her back, smiling softly. "He did good," Javi said proudly, hugging Yuzuru.

The younger man nodded, squeezing him back. "Of course he did. He's our child." They laughed for a moment before the watching the event organizers set up for the medal ceremony. "I'm proud of him and Yukiko. Two medalists in the first nationals? Who would've thought?"

Javier grinned. "I thought it. Didn't you get a medal in your first, as well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuzuru nodded, but said nothing else as he helped Alejandro out of his team jacket. "Remember to smile. Be proud of your accomplishments. Even if it's not gold, you should be proud that you skated. That's the most important thing." Alejandro nodded, taking his blade guards off and handing them to Yuzuru. The other medalists joined him, and they all hugged, congratulating each other.

Standing by the boards and watching Alejandro skate out and take his bows was an incredibly emotional moment for the whole family and Yuzuru was glad he was holding the boy's tissue box. Javier held him tightly, and he cried on his husband's shoulder. When the other competitors' coaches eyed them questioningly, Javier just smiled, shaking his head slightly. "They're staring, Yuzu," he mumbled in the younger man's ear.

"Let them," Yuzuru replied, choking back another sob. Javi rubbed his back and held him as they waited for Alejandro to come off the ice.

Yukiko's arms were the first ones around Alejandro, and it didn't look like she was letting go anytime soon. "Stop, Yuki~" he whined, pushing her away and taking his blade guards from Yuzuru. He slipped them on, and yelped in surprise when his Otousan picked him up. Yukiko was reaching for him again, and Javier picked her up, as well. "Third, Tousan. Third." Alejandro pouted, resting his chin on Yuzu's shoulder.

"It's your first Nationals, Alejandro. You can't expect to be the first on your first try. It takes a lot of hard work and dedication. We'll go back to the rink and work on your double loop, okay?" Alejandro sniffled, nodding and wiping his eyes on Yuzu's team jacket. "Don't cry, baby. You got a medal. I'm proud of you. Papa's proud of you. We'll always be proud of you, okay? Whether you're first or last."

The rink was empty before long, and Alejandro and Yukiko had both fallen asleep on the couple's shoulders. Javier tugged on Yuzu's sleeve. Yuzuru took Yukiko from him, allowing him to gather their belongings. They left the rink, getting both children situated in the car and heading home. "Javier...Two medalists. We have medalists." Yuzuru smiled, holding the bag of stuffed toys from the ice.

"Two medalists, and a bag of Winnie the Pooh. I thought we would run out," Javier laughed. Yuzu grinned, pulling a rather large plush toy out and snuggling his face in it.

"I think maybe later on, people will see that Yukiko isn't a fan, and they'll throw something else on the ice. If Alejandro wasn't worried about his salchow, he probably would've tried to get everything off the ice." Yuzuru smiled, putting the plush toy back in the bag and relaxing into his seat.

Yuzuru managed to get both of the children in the house while Javier brought the bags in. Yukiko had woken up, and even with Yuzuru reading her a story, she wouldn't sleep. "Otousan...I messed up..."

Yuzuru shook his head. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Alejandro. You got a medal. I'm proud of you. Papa is proud of you. Whether you come in first or last, we will always be proud of you. You know what you need to work on, and we can do that tomorrow, okay?" Yukiko nodded, reaching for his hand and playing with his fingers. Then, she was asleep, and Yuzu leaned down to kiss her forehead before quietly leaving the room and joining Javier in the bedroom, curling up, and falling asleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushing these chapters out a bit more sporadically because I don't know when I'll have time to write them.

Nationals had sent the twins into a training frenzy. They'd both missed important jumps, and Yukiko had stumbled in the step sequence. "That's a three, bracket, counter," Yuzu said into the microphone in the music booth. It was hard to run the music and coach both of the children at the same time, especially without Javier there to keep one of them distracted while the other did a run-through. "Both of you, come here please." He sighed as they skated over, and he switched the mic off.

"Otousan, he keeps distracting me!" Alejandro glared at her, crossing his arms.

"Look...you're going to have to skate with other skaters on the ice with you. I know we don't get to train you much on that because we have this beautiful ice surface, but at some point, we may have to do renovations, and you may have to skate at the Cricket Club on a freestyle session. You've skated just fine with Alejandro on the ice before. You're just distracting yourself." Yukiko pouted and turned her face away. "Listen...it's a back three-turn, forward bracket, back counter. You keep tripping yourself up on the bracket. When Papa gets back from the Cricket Club, I'll have him work on brackets with you. Sound fair?" She nodded, pouting and spinning absently.

"Otousan," Alejandro said quietly. "Can we work on the salchow?"

Yuzu smiled. "Of course we can. After Yukiko's run-through, I'll work on your salchow with you. Can you work on your back spin for me?" Alejandro nodded and skated off to one of the corners, beginning his training. "Yuki-chan, just one more time, okay?"

"You always say that!" She laughed and took off to her starting pose, waiting for the music. Yuzuru pushed play and sat back to watch her run through the program again. When she finished, he heard clapping from the other side of the rink and looked up to see Javier applauding her. The Spaniard came around the side of the rink as Yukiko skated towards him, and he picked her up when she wrapped her arms around him. "Papa!"

When Alejandro didn't come to greet him, he was a little concerned, but he saw that the boy was in his own little world, working on the back spin. Yuzuru passed the mic over the boards, chuckling. "Alejandro," Javier announced. The intercom startled him and he fell out of the back spin, just barely keeping from falling on the ice. He righted himself and skated over to Javier, wrapping his arms around his waist. Javi put Yukiko down, ruffling her hair before picking Alejandro up. "Hey kiddo. Working hard?"

The boy nodded, snuggling into his shoulder. "Otousan said we're going to work on salchows."

"Is that so?" Javier chuckled setting him gently on the ground. "Go skate, you two. Work on something productive." He turned to Yuzuru who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Is it too late to change the step sequence?" the younger man asked, stepping out of the booth and closing the door. "She needs work on brackets, and Alejandro wants to work on the salchow, which won't take long. He needs to change the entrance. Why did we ever have him do it from a mohawk?"

Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzuru, running gentle fingers through his hair. "Because he doesn't check his three-turns no matter how many times we tell him." Yuzu chuckled, nuzzling his neck, knowing it was true. "Let me work with them for a bit. If Alejandro needs to change the entrance, he'll need work on the three-turn. You haven't eaten, have you?" Yuzu shook his head. There just wasn't enough time in the day. "Go eat. I can't have you falling over on me."

Yuzuru pouted as Javi pushed him towards the door. "Blade guards, Habi!" he whined, turning back to grab them. They were placed in his hand, and he put them on.

"No excuses now. Go eat. Let me work with them a bit, and when you come back, they'll both have their programs down." Javier leaned in and kissed his cheek, and Yuzu took off to go get lunch. He turned toward the children and called them over as he put his skates on. "Alejandro, Otousan is going to get some food, and when he comes back, you'll work on your salchow. For now, we're going to do edges, three-turns, and brackets. Sound good?"

Neither one of the children liked footwork, but they didn't object. They just followed their Papa onto the ice and listened as he told them what to do. "Alejandro, check your shoulders, please," he corrected, watching as the boy tried again. "Better, but that arm has to come all the way back, so you can get the momentum for the jump, okay?" Alejandro nodded, doing it again. "Much better. Do that twenty more times."

He turned to Yukiko, seeing that she was still struggling with the bracket. "You have it in your step sequence, right? Three, bracket, counter? You have to turn your bracket the other way. You're trying to make a bracket out of a three-turn, and it's just not working for you...because that's not how it works." She giggled, understanding and working on it. "Good! Twenty more of those, and they'll be perfect. Then you can start working on your step sequence again."

He heard blades screech across the ice and looked to see Yuzuru running through an old step sequence and then lining himself up for a jump. 'Chopin,' he thought, smiling as he remembered the program and how gorgeous his husband made it look. Yuzuru landed the triple axel with ease, stepping out into a spread eagle and changing edges before coming to a stop next to Javier. "I miss that program," Javi said, wrapping an arm around him.

"Me too. Are they ready, as promised?" Javier nodded, taking Yukiko off to a corner and working through her step sequence while Yuzuru changed Alejandro's salchow entry. Soon, they were both ready for the next competition, and Yuzuru sighed happily as he stepped off the ice.

They took their skates off and walked upstairs. Yuzu stepped into the kitchen, pulling yogurt cups from the fridge and passing them to the children. "It's date night, Habi," he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Javier's waist. "Nam agreed to watch them."

Javi smiled down at him. "It is date night, and we have reservations." Yuzu gasped. "I won't tell you where, but I promise you'll love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. I'm creating a soundtrack for this work of fiction. Please be patient with me. Thank you. I love you all, and I quite enjoy writing for you.


End file.
